The first meeting
by am31
Summary: Ron's thoughts during his first encounter with Hermione on the Hogwarts Express. Rated K  for minor language.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything about Harry Potter, although it would be brilliant if I did. Names, dialogue and Every-Flavour Beans all belong to J.K. Rowling, everything else is my own creation.**

"Bleaaargh – see? Sprouts." Ron exclaimed, pulling a face to show his repulsion and proving to Harry that they really did mean _every_ flavour beans.

Harry held out his hand and took the box from Ron, carefully rifling through the sweets until he found one that looked as though it would be pleasant. "Any idea what this one is?" He popped it into his mouth after Ron told him there was no way of telling, the colours and flavours never matched so it was a complete surprise when you tasted it. "Yum, strawberry. It's alright when you get a good flavour isn't it."

The two boys sat in their compartment eating box after box of Bertie Bott's Every-Flavour Beans and then working their way through all of the other treats that Harry had bought them, Ron's sandwiches long since forgotten. _Wow, I can't believe that I'm sat here with Harry Potter _thought Ron. _He's the boy who lived and he's making friends with me: poor, ginger, freckly, most useless of all the family Ron Weasley. I'd best make the most of it before he finds out how unpopular us Weasleys are!_

Just then a short, chubby boy knocked on the door of their compartment and asked if they had seen his toad. He left the compartment trying to hold back his sobs when Ron and Harry shook their heads and tried to reassure him. Ron decided to show Harry a magic spell that his elder brothers, Fred and George, had taught him during their summer holidays which would turn his rat Scabbers yellow.

_Okay Ron. You have to get this right. It didn't work when you tried it last time but you were probably just holding your wand wrong. This is Harry Potter you're showing it to so make sure you get it right otherwise you'll just... _Just as Ron raised his wand he was interrupted by a bushy haired girl entering their compartment.

_Wow, she's really pretty_ was the first thought that ran through Ron's mind upon seeing the girl. _She must be a first year like me otherwise Fred and George would have told me about her just like all of those other girls they are constantly talking about. Her hair's a bit bushy but in a pretty sort of way, and her eyes, they're really... Bloody hell Ron! She's just a girl and you're just a stupid eleven year old boy. You shouldn't care about girls, even this extremely beautiful one._

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one." The girl announced in a bossy tone, Ron noticed that she had rather large front teeth but thought that they looked right with her face, that they were different just like her overly bushy hair.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," Ron told her, not looking directly at her in case he blushed, one of the curses of having red hair and fair skin. He glanced up and noticed that she wasn't listening to what he was saying, but instead her eyes were focused upon the wand which he held in his hand, still suspended in mid air.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then." She said and took a seat next to Ron, looking at him with expectant eyes.

_Brilliant. First you decide to do magic in front of Harry Potter and now this girl wants to watch too. I hope she doesn't make fun of me if I get it wrong! _Ron cleared his throat and performed the spell. _Just my luck, the two people that need impressing the most and my spell doesn't even work. I'm going to kill the twins next time I see them. Oh, well Harry and the girl haven't said anything bad about it yet so maybe they've assumed that it's not a real spell and I was only joking. Yeah, that must be it. I'll tell them it was a fake spell and then they'll think I'm really funny just like my brothers. _

Before he could cover up for his terrible attempt at magic however, the girl spoke up. "Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so please, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard – I've learnt all our set books off by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough – I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"

_Hermione, that's a strange name but I guess everything about her seems a bit different. She does go on a bit though doesn't she? Good for her bloody reading all of the books and memorising them, how she ever managed to find the time to do that I will never know! Oh wait, introduce yourself or else you'll just look like an idiot not answering her question! _"I'm Ron Weasley" Ron muttered, still embarrassed over the whole spell fiasco. He could hear Harry introduce himself and her express interest in him as the boy who lived but was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to pay any attention to them. _She's Muggle born, that's cool because the way she was going on sounded as though she had been pretty good when she tried magic, just proves people like the Malfoys wrong about Muggle Borns not being as good as us Pure Bloods. She didn't seem at all impressed with me though. Maybe I'll have to try and impress her a bit more at some point; maybe she'll be my friend. Of course I only want her as a friend, Fred and George would really get on at me if they knew I thought she was pretty, but she is, the way her hair curls and waves and her... Ron, shut up! You shouldn't care about it; I mean she's just a girl!_

Ron looked up to see her about to leave the compartment, he gave her a feeble smile as she turned around which she returned before pointing to the side of her nose and saying "You've got dirt on your nose by the way, just here." With that she turned and exited the compartment, pulling the door tightly shut behind her.

_Oh Merlin, she thinks I'm an idiot and that I can't keep myself clean. I'll have to show her that I'm nice if I ever want her to become my friend, although that may be hard as she seems to not want to be my friend. Oh well, I don't need her as a friend anyway, I mean who wants a girl as their friend anyway? Not me! I have Harry Potter as my friend now so I don't need anyone else, especially her._

**Author's note: Okay so this is my first ever FanFic. I really hope that you enjoyed it. I know it isn't exactly great but hey, I tried my best. I decided to do this as I've never read anything based on the first time they met, and if it's been mentioned in any that I have read then it's been extremely brief. Well, anyway, please leave me reviews. Any feedback is more than welcome!**


End file.
